


Bah, Humbug!

by taniaterror



Series: 12 Days of Gallavich Christmas [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Santa hats, festive underwear, tumblr christmas prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is being a grinch so Ian decides to instill some Christmas 'spirit' into his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah, Humbug!

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't care but I really want Mickey to say, 'Ho ho fucking ho, gingerbread," to Ian at least once._
> 
> Thank you for this prompt. I really enjoyed writing this.

The Gallagher house was buzzing with Christmas cheer.

Mickey hated it. The Milkovich family didn't _do_ Christmas.

The holiday was still two days away but when he entered the Gallagher home that evening, he found the family already preparing Christmas dinner. They were going all out this year, and everyone had their own task to complete. Carl was looking after Liam. Lip and Fiona were making various side dishes. And Ian was helping Debbie at the counter with some type of cookie batter concoction the younger redhead probably learned from Sheila. They hadn't even noticed Mickey when he came in.

"Hey," Mickey said, alerting everyone of his presence.

"Hey, Mick," Ian greeted. "We could use your help in here."

"Yeah, could you hand me the chocolate chips," Debbie requested. "Think I left them on the table."

Mickey grunted in response and walked to the table. Carl had the bag of chocolate chips, which he and Liam nearly finished. Mickey snatched the bag from Carl's grasp, poured himself a handful of chocolate chips and handed the bag to Debbie.

"Really?" Debbie asked in a vexed tone as Mickey popped the chips into his mouth all at once.

Ian chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend.

"Don't worry Debs, we got more in the cupboards," Lip reassured.

"Yea," Fiona said, getting another bag and handing it to her sister. "Here ya go."

"Thank you, Fiona," the young redhead answered, sneering a bit at Mickey and Carl.

"You have such a sweet tooth," Ian said to his boyfriend.

"Whatever," Mickey muttered. "Got home, you weren't there."

Lip snorted which earned him a pointed look from Mickey.

"It's Christmas, Mick," Ian noted.

"Not yet, it isn't."

"Ok, Scrooge, what's you're problem?"

"Nothing! Just wondering where you were," Mickey replied, a slight tone of concern in his voice.

Ian smirked. "Mick, were you worried about me?"

"No… I just… no!" Mickey fumbled.

The Gallagher’s did their best to suppress their giggles as Ian's smug grin grew wider.

"Alright…" Ian said, retrieving his jacket from a chair at the table. "Gonna head out, guys."

"Yeah, you don't wanna keep the misses waiting," Lip retorted.

Everyone seemed to find Lip's witticism funny except for Mickey, who simply flipped him off.

Ian made his way to the front door with Mickey trailing close behind. When he reached for the door, Ian opened and closed it so his family thought he and Mickey had left. He then abruptly grabbed Mickey by his wrist and quietly dragged him upstairs to Ian's old bedroom. Mickey knew what this usually led to so he didn't question it.

When they got to Ian's room, Ian backed Mickey up against the door and roughly attacked his lips. He pulled back suddenly and eyed Mickey up and down. "Where's your Christmas spirit, Mick?"

"Ho ho fucking ho, Gingerbread. I got your Christmas spirit right here," Mickey said, palming his semi-hard erection.

Ian giggled at Mickey's repartee. "I'll show you some fucking Christmas spirit," he countered, quickly shedding Mickey down to just his boxers and sitting him down on the bed. Ian took a few steps back and discarded his jacket but slowly removed his shirt, his taut muscles flexing as he pulled the cotton fabric over his head and tossed it on the floor. Mickey's eyes roamed the landscape of Ian's defined torso. Ian smirked and teasingly undid his jeans, walking back towards Mickey until his crotch was at eye level with his boyfriend. Mickey licked his lips in anticipation and began pulling the redhead's pants down but stopped abruptly when he saw the underwear Ian was wearing.

It was Mickey's turn to laugh. "What the hell are those?"

"What? I like them! They're festive, Christmassy," Ian reasoned. Ian was wearing a pair of bright red boxer briefs with a mistletoe design printed on the front, right on his crotch. "In fact, I got you a matching pair," he continued, opening the drawer next to his bed and showing Mickey the underwear. "But since you're being such a grouch, maybe _this_ is more fitting." Ian dug into his drawer again and held up a black and white Santa hat with the phrase 'Bah, Humbug!' scrawled on the white lining. He merrily adjusted it onto his boyfriend's head.

Mickey _really_ tried not to scowl at the redhead but it was useless.

"Oh, my god. You are the most adorable anti-Santa I have ever seen."

"You're a fuckin' dick," Mickey bit back but let the hat remain on his head. "What, you don't get a Santa hat?"

"Of course I do."

"Of course you do," Mickey replied, watching his boyfriend put on his own regular red and white Santa hat. "Startin' to think you got a hard on for ol' Saint Nick, Gallagher."

"I do no-"

Ian's protests were cut short when Mickey suddenly dragged down Ian's ridiculous boxers and engulfed his half-hard cock. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before pulling off with a loud smack. "Bet his mouth wouldn't feel as good as mine."

"Ah, fuck, Mickey," Ian rasped as his boyfriend began relentlessly deep throating him. "No one's mouth feels as good as yours."

Mickey smirked, or he would have if he didn't have a face full of cock.

Ian started to feel his orgasm building so he withdrew quickly from Mickey's mouth. He kicked off his pants and red underwear from his ankles and settled onto his knees, removing Mickey's boxers.

"I guess I can kinda see the appeal of the hats," Mickey admitted.

"And _I'm_ the one with the Santa fetish," Ian retorted with a raised eyebrow.

Mickey simply rolled his eyes and directed the redhead towards his aching erection by the back of his neck.

Ian lapped his tongue across Mickey's slit before swirling his tongue on the head of his partner's cock. Mickey practically mewled with relief when Ian finally took him into his mouth. The older boy reached for Ian's hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking on two of his fingers. Satisfied his fingers were wet enough, Ian took them from Mickey's mouth and inserted a finger into his boyfriend while still working his dick. He thrusted his finger in and out a few times and quickly added the second.

"Fuck…" Mickey gasped. "Any day now, Rudolph."

Ian steadily rose to his feet. "I don't have a red nose, asshole."

"Whatever. Red boxers, red hat, red hair, close enough."

Instead of replying with a comeback, Ian flashed Mickey a devilish grin and swiftly flipped him over the edge of the bed. He reached in a different drawer and took out a condom and bottle of lube. Ian rolled the condom on and slicked himself up eagerly. Mickey was bent over the bed, propped up on his elbows. He inhaled deeply at the feeling of Ian pressing into him, sighing when the redhead bottomed out. Ian's hands gripped onto Mickey's hips as he began a steady rhythm.

"Ian… fuck, just like that," Mickey choked between breaths.

"You like fucking with Santa hats on?" Ian murmured huskily.

"Just… fuck, yes!" Mickey would admit to anything, whether it was true or not, as long as Ian kept pounding into him the way he was.

Ian smirked from behind his boyfriend. He forced Mickey downward on the bed so that he was supporting himself on his front shoulders and his ass was directed higher up. The new angle allowed Ian to slam deeper, hitting Mickey's prostate with each thrust. He used one hand to hold Mickey down by the back of his neck while using his other hand to still grip onto his hip, digging his dull nails into Mickey's pale skin. Mickey swore he began to see a vision of swirling stars and galaxies as he neared his peak. He buried his face in the covers and clutched at the blankets until his knuckles turned white.

"I'm gonna come…" he managed to warn.

Ian removed his hand from Mickey's now bruised hip to stroke his neglected dick. It didn't take long for Mickey to reach his climax, and Ian immediately followed, slumping over his partner's back as they rode out their release, groaning maybe a little too loudly.

Ian placed kisses along Mickey's back as he slowly pulled out of him, tossing the condom in the nearby trashcan. They crawled into the small bed together and somehow were able to place themselves in a comfortable enough position.

"Could definitely use more of _that_ Christmas spirit, Gingerbread," Mickey muttered playfully, his eyes already closed tiredly.

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey's temple gently.

Soon enough, the couple drifted off to sleep, still wearing their Santa hats.

**Author's Note:**

> The mistletoe boxers and 'Bah, Humbug!" hat actually exist and that makes me super happy.


End file.
